1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film device having a conductor pattern covered with a resin film.
2. Related Background Art
A thin film type electronic component formed by a thin film formation technology is mounted on an internal circuit of such electronic equipment as a personal computer, portable telephone and so on. This kind of electronic component is called a “thin film device.” A thin film inductor is one example of this kind of electronic component. Recently thin film inductors having a spiral coil or solenoid coil to satisfy the demands for reduced size and lower height have been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-29146 and No. 2004-296816). An integrated power supply where a substrate on which a power supply IC is formed is combined with a thin film inductor having a solenoid coil has also been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-274004).